1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to mobile communications and, in particular, to a method and system for adapting the cost of service for a communication network based on the level of network congestion.
2. Background Description
Service providers of communication services typically offer peak and off-peak rates corresponding to peak and non-peak hours, respectively. Peak hours (typically during the day) correspond to time periods when network usage is high and, hence, the cost of service is high. Off-peak hours (typically nights and weekends) correspond to time periods when network usage is generally low and, hence, services often have a lower cost or are sometimes free during these time periods.
A problem with the above designations and practice is that network usage is actually often very high during off-peak hours. That is, since service is cheap or even free during off-peak hours, many users wait until off-peak hours and then make all of their calls at that time. This high network usage can lead to situations such as no dial tone on a cellular network or the user might be forced to switch from digital to analog service.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a method and system for adapting the cost of service for a communication network based on the level of network congestion.